


like a hurricane (here in duckburg)

by velcroboyfriends



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fanboying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: The thing about Lin Manuel Miranda is that when he walks into a room, the lights seem to shine ten times brighter. David had noticed that about him back when he saw his show, but that was at a distance, with stage lights and a proscenium arch between them. In person it's near to blinding, and if David has ever been starstruck in his years in the business it's nothing compared to the sweaty palms he's sporting as they're introduced and he shakes Lin's hand.





	like a hurricane (here in duckburg)

**Author's Note:**

> When another OTW volunteer revealed that there are no fics about Lin-Manuel Miranda and David Tennant, I decided I had to accept the challenge and provide. This is the result. I've never written either of these guys before, so I'm sure they're terribly out-of-character, but I will never be sorry.
> 
> Also, honoring my Critter status here by giving a cameo to Sam Riegel, who is indeed voice-directing DuckTales. I know nothing about how voice-over sessions work, so this is all a wild guess.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

The thing about Lin-Manuel Miranda is that when he walks into a room, the lights seem to shine ten times brighter. David had noticed that about him back when he saw his show, but that was at a distance, with stage lights and a proscenium arch between them. In person it's near to blinding, and if David has ever been starstruck in his years in the business it's nothing compared to the sweaty palms he's sporting as they're introduced and he shakes Lin's hand.

"David," he introduces himself. "I'm... I'm a huge fan, I have to say." His voice doesn't sound like his own, or at least the voice that's been his own for the past few decades. It sounds like the voice he used to have as an overeager young man wanting _so_ very badly to impress.

"Me too," Lin says with a shimmering smile, and David should be ashamed for how much the compliment lights him up inside. It lets him manage a broad grin and a firm finish to the handshake. He tears his eyes away from Lin and back to Sam and the rest of the production crew.

"Shall we, then?" he says, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam says with a clap of his hands. "Let's get to work!"

 

* * *

 

Sam's a good director, keeps them working and pushing just enough that David almost forgets his nerves and admiration as he sinks into the pure silliness of the dialogue. It helps that it's a cartoon, that there's little tension or intimacy to the work, just fun.

In a way, though, that makes it worse, because Lin smiling is something beautiful to behold. His whole face crinkles and his dark eyes take on a devilish spark that makes David wonder things he shouldn't be wondering, not here in this recording booth.

He wonders them anyhow.

He wonders if Lin's picking up on this. He wonders if he approves.

He wonders how that smile would taste.

 

* * *

 

An hour in, there is a most definite problem developing, and David begs off to the toilets. Sam gives them fifteen, and David figures it's enough time to splash some cold water on his face, have a cuppa, pull himself together.

He heads to the toilets.

Lin follows. _Shit_ , he thinks,  _or..._

"So," Linsays when they get through the door, rapid-fire like he's got to get the words out before it's too late, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've had a crush on you for  approximately a decade now." David turns toward Lin, who's standing against the counter next to the sinks.

"What would be 'the wrong way' to take that?" Lin smirks, and there's that wicked spark again.

"Depends on what  _you_ think." David steps toward the counter.

"About what?"

"About me."

"I think," David says as he takes another step toward Lin, "That you're a bloody genius."

" _You're_  a 'bloody genius.'" The words sound off in Lin's accent; David can't help but grin. He takes another couple steps toward Lin, and now he's right at the edge of that too-close space between two men - one more step and there will be no going back from whatever consequences lie in that space.

"I also think you're _very_  handsome," David says softly, almost a whisper. Lin's eyes go wide, the corners of his pretty mouth curling up. "And that I'd really like to kiss you." Lin bites his lip, leans against the counter, and he's got to know how good that looks.

"Then come here," Lin says in a casually commanding tone, and David's body is moving before he can think about this, his hands gripping Lin's shoulders and his head bowing down as Lin tilts up and meets his lips in a smooth, luxurious kiss. He's got soft lips, soft hair as David shoves his fingers into it. It contrasts with the slight burn of Lin's beard against David's skin and the insistence of his fingers at David's waistband, and...

"Holy shit," Lin mutters as he breaks away to mouth at David's jaw.

"My thoughts precisely," David whispers, and Lin sighs deep, dives back into the kiss with teeth this time, grazing along the curve of David's lower lip. They don't have much time, David knows, so he gives in for only a few moment, kissing back with fervour, before he drops to his knees.

"Oh my god, you're..." Lin mumbles, and as David looks up at him, fingers working at his buckle and zip, Lin's got the expression of a man who thinks he must be dreaming. It's a hell of a compliment, as is the fact that Lin's cock, as David mouths over it through a layer of cotton, is already hard and leaking just a little.

Lin's hands are pale-knuckled, gripping the counter next to him as David eases down his pants and takes Lin's cock into his mouth. He's got half a mind toward getting Lin off fast before their time runs out, and half toward saving his voice for the rest of the session, because even if it might not seem like it right now as he's sucking his co-worker's cock in the toilets, David Tennant is a sodding professional.

So he keeps a grip around the base to keep things manageable, using his palm to smear his spit down the shaft of Lin's cock so his hand can glide and twist smoothly, and focuses on quality rather than quantity. His tongue flicks across velvety skin as he sucks at the head of Lin's cock, then bobs down to take just a little more. All the while he keeps his eyes up, looking into Lin's glowing face.

Lin's eyes are wide, glued to David's mouth, and his hands twitch against the counter, fingers folding over each other as David works. It's quiet in the room until, at a curl of his tongue, Lin groans out and clasps a hand into David's hair.

At that, David shifts from thinking about what he's doing to just _feeling_ , feeling the clench of his hair between Lin's fingers, the hot-earth taste of cock in his mouth. He's drooling down his chin, down his hand, but it just makes everything slicker, better, more desperate as he rushes to get Lin off. Above him, Lin is watching in open-mouthed reverence until he shudders, eyes falling closed. There's the slight taste of salt that must mean he's nearly there, and it just urges David on, sucking and licking and pumping his hand to match.

" _Fuck_ ," Lin hisses, "I'm -" He lets go of David's hair, grasps at his shoulder instead, but David just seals his lips tight as Lin spurts hot onto his tongue once, twice, three times. Once his cock has stopped twitching, David pulls off carefully, swallowing as he rises to his feet.

There are still traces of come in his mouth as Lin seals their lips together and sweeps his tongue across David's, but it only seems to excite Lin more as he fumbles with David's jeans. His hand is hot around David's cock, pianist's fingers nimble over his length. He's been close since he dropped to his knees, and with the first few jerks of Lin's hand, David's pliant and panting against him, gripping Lin's hips and holding him tight.

David's forehead leans against Lin's, but they don't kiss, although their mouths are inches apart. Their noses brush together, mouths breathing hot shared air. And their eyes lock, Lin's dark irises even darker, pupils wide. Lin's grinning, and it makes David smile too, moaning into the smile as Lin's fingers work across him. He feels the pleasure bubble up, about to run over.

"Come on," Lin murmurs, "I wanna see you come." His voice trembles with the efforts of his hand and the aftershocks of orgasm, and _oh_ , they're going to sound strange on mic for a while, caution or no. David wonders if anyone will notice. "I bet it's beautiful, huh? Pretty boy. Come for me." Lin squeezes hard, pumps once, twice, and then David's eyes close, mouth stretching wide. Lin's free hand wraps around David's back, pulling him close as he pours out over Lin's hand.

Once he's stopped twitching and regained the function of his cerebral cortex, the strangeness of the situation hits, the very absurdity of Lin-Manuel Miranda lifting his hand covered in David's come and licking across a slender finger. The beauty of it hits too, though, and David does his best to absorb the image, burn it into his memory for later reference. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Guys?" Sam's saying. "Not to interrupt whatever's happening, but fifteen is up and we really need you back in here." Lin collapses into giggles and turns to wash his hands.

"Right out in a moment," David calls out. "Many apologies." But he isn't sorry at all as he wipes himself off with a bit of toilet roll and tucks himself back into his jeans. No, this is not something he will _ever_  be sorry for, he thinks as Lin turns to him with swollen lips and a wicked grin.

"That was fun," Lin murmurs. "Another time?" David could swear his heart right-out _flutters_.

"Another time indeed," he says, then presses a last kiss (last for now) to Lin's mouth. Then he steps over to the door and takes a deep breath. There's work to do.


End file.
